


To Make Ends Meet

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Our ladies rarely get to spend a day together since they both work full-time in the city.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 27





	To Make Ends Meet

The long row of cars parked alongside the curb this afternoon gave Carol trouble finding an empty spot.

“I’ll go around the block again,” she sighed, gripping the steering wheel tight with her leather gloves. The Packard rumbled with engine running and the heat blasting through the air vents. 

“The diner might be full anyway. We can have lunch at home,” Therese spoke in the passenger seat, peering above the navy-red fleece scarf wrapped around the collar of her coat for warmth.

Carol was too stubborn as she pressed a heel on the gas pedal and drove them in a circle in hopes of having one decent person backing out to let them park.

No such luck.

“I’ll make us something hot,” Therese suggested. “Tomato soup, perhaps? Chicken noodle?”

“Am I sick?” Carol answered flatly. The soft temper in her voice was clear and visible, completely throwing Therese off guard.  
“That was rude of me. I’m sorry, darling.” She took a deep breath, staring ahead as Therese grew concerned.

“What’s wrong, Carol? What’s going on?”

“Well, we barely see each other these past couple of months with our busy work schedules taking over, and when we do, it’s usually late at night with the day all done. Then once we do get the chance to spend an afternoon off together, I just want it to be special, you know? I thought going out for lunch was a good idea, but everyone else in New York seems to think so, too. We can’t even do that.” 

She stopped behind a Chevy at the traffic light and Therese watched her smooth-comb out her hair absentmindedly. The light switched for them to go. Downtown was cold today with partly-cloudy sunlight and windchill. 

“There’s nothing much we can do but accept what we have and enjoy what we got,” Therese responded carefully. 

Carol gave her a nod, knowing she was right.


End file.
